In a Tree
by NellytheActress
Summary: Elphaba runs into Fiyero on her run from the Wizard. You can call in a Fiyeraba if you want, but I think not. (If you already just read, re-read and review. Ending changed.)


"Let. Me. Go." she screeched through gritted teeth. She turned her head to get a better look, they had grabbed hold of the end of her cloak. She grabbed it tightly and with all her strength tugged it out of their grasped. She almost tripped in the process.

Searching for a play to hide she spotted a large enough animal hole in the tree. She quickly leaped over broken branches, through dead leaves.

She finally reached the tree, looking at her surroundings slid in the hallow tree.

"over here!" one of the guards chasing her, yelled. A group of men skipped past her clever hiding spot. She backed up just in case, pulling her hooded cloak over her head.

"Ow! Watch what you're doing!" she whipped her head around to see a face she never thought she'd run into. Well not in this way at least.

She gasped, "you're.. the prince." she looked surprised.

He sent her one of his charming smiles. "Guilty is charged." lifted a hand. "And you are the witch. The Wicked Witch." he corrected himself. She squinted her eyes at him. Trying to see what he might be thinking.

"How can you be to sure?" she questioned. H slowly stuck out a hand extending it to her face. He flipped her hood, them moved his hand to her cheek, softly moving his fingers down it. "Oh, right." she said as if she almost forgot she had green skin.

He chuckled, which caused her to give him a questioning look.

"You look almost.. normal." he responded, know she wanted to know his thoughts. He tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. "It's actually rather funny, with the rumors they put up about you. 'Oh, she is so hideous a beast would run!'. 'The warts on her face talk!'. 'Her hair made of snakes..'" he mocked the towns people, his face less than an inch from hers.

She let out a deep breath, then let out a quiet but power full cackle. "My warts talk? Really?" she raised an eyebrow.

The prince nodded, "I didn't make them up." he said defence." he leaned in closer. "I wanna know something."

"What?" she responded.

"We should..." his breath hovered over hers, "leave." he let out, climbing around her. "It's not say here, if we climb up this tree I could get a better view on were to take you."

She closed her eyes, then re-opened them. "Come again," she said "we? This is a man journey. Or in this case, woman."

"I disagree." he grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the tree's trunk.

"You're determined, aren't you?" she stepped out of the tree. There was silence. She thought for a second, "fine." she huffed, "you can come with. But if you weigh me down, you're gone."

The prince fist bumped the air.

"Now be helpful and give me a boost." she snapped, waving him to help her up into the trees branches.

He ran to assist her, "sorry." he lifted her so she could reach the branches. He climbed up after her.

"So," he said awkwardly as they climbed. "What's your name? I mean I know you're the Wicked Witch of the West, and you are know by that and all-"

"Elphaba."

"Pardon Me?" he asked.

She sighed. "My name is Elphaba." she repeated herself.

He realized that. "Well you are welcome, Elphaba. And I am Prince Fiyero."

"I know that, stupid. Do you think I'm that dumb." she remarked.

"Not _that_ dumb." came his reply.

She huffed. "Just shut up and keep climbing- ahh!" she yelped, her foot slipped on a slick branch and she fell. Fiyero thought fast, as she quickly came tumbling down on him.

They both fell from the tree back to were they began, the ground.

"Thanks for breaking my fall." Elphaba stood up brushing herself of, "are.. hurt?" she asked, lending him a hand.

Fiyero grunted in pain. "You're welcome." he said sarcastically, taking her hand. "I'm fine, thank you very much."

"No you're not," she saw the pain in his eyes. "You are hurt. Don't hide it. You are all scratched up and it seems you may have bruised some ribs."

"Correction, you may have bruised some of my ribs."

Suddenly she felt bad. "Sorry..."

"I'll live."

"No," Elphaba insisted. "You need help. Can you walk? If so we can go somewhere more covered and I'll mend your wounds."

Fiyero shook his head, "you don't have to do this. It's my fault, I suggested we climb and I volunteered to break your fall. My fault."

"Fiyero..." she said slowly.

"No, I'm fine. You on the other hand have to go. They'll find you if you don't."

They heard footsteps in the distance. "You have to go. Now!" Fiyero commanded.

"But you're hurt." Elphaba said stubbornly.

Fiyero huffed, "and you will be too if you don't go now."

But it was to late. The guards had caught up and captured them both...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I'll let you make the rest up. Thanks For reading and reviewing (*hint*).<strong>**


End file.
